Secret Love
by oliviahemsworth
Summary: This is my first story. It's Gale's take on the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss doesn't volunteer for Prim and some romance goes on between Katniss and Gale. You'll have to read the story to understand it better. Please review and rate etc! Its my first fanfiction!


**Chapter 1/Gale:**

It all started when our parent's worked together in the mines. My dad was one of the head miners, and her dad was my co worker. We were pretty close then. But then one day, one terrible day, the mines exploded. EVERYONE was killed. Those next few days were pretty rough, thank god I had Katniss with me. She was eleven, I was thirteen – now she's sixteen and im eighteen and we're still best friends. I've had a crush on her for a while, probably since right after the funeral, but its really developed into something big. I know Peeta Mellark, the bakers son also likes Katniss, I mean, who doesn't. Her long, dark brown hair, her grayish blue eyes, her face, her figure, she's beautiful. I just wish I could have her. I see the way boys look at her, the way the girls look at her wishing they were as gorgeous as her. Tomorrow is the reaping, and if shes picked, and I don't tell her how I feel… then who knows what will happen. I just wish she felt the same way.

**Chapter 2/Gale:**

Well, here it is. The day of the reaping, the day where "One brave man and woman are chosen to represent District 12 in The Hunger Games.", a miserable even that occurs every year, where 24 tributes, one boy and one girl from each district fight to the death in an arena until there is only one lone stander, the victor. The Capitol invented it to help prevent rebellions, which in my opinion I don't understand. Everyone in Panem is against the idea of the Hunger Games. But anyway, in about 20 minutes will be the last time I see Katniss until after the reaping. I hope she doesn't get chosen, nor me. This is my last year able to be chosen, and my name is in the bowl 43 times, because of how much tesserae I signed up for. But hopefully, the odds are in my favor and im safe for one more, final year. I see Katniss now. She's walking with Prim to where the girls stand, they just checked in, I can see. Prim's hair is in two little braids and Katniss stands tall with her hair braided around her head. God she's beautiful.

"Ahem, welcome everyone to the District 12 reaping!" calls out Effie Trinket, with a horrid smile on her face. "It is now time to choose our two tributes. As always, girls first." She reaches her hand into a 16 inch deep bowl, filled three quarters of the way up with slips of paper. "Ahem, Primrose Everdeen!" I freeze. I look over at Katniss. She's already in tears. Prim slowly and timidly walks up to the stand, but before she ever reaches it, Katniss jumps out of the crowd and screams "Prim! Prim! No, you can't go! Please, no!"

"Katniss!" I hear Prim scream. Those are the last words I hear from Prim for the day.

"And now for the boys!" Effie walks over to the other side of the stage and reaches into the boy's bowl. "Peeta Mellark!" I look around to see him standing about 4 boys ahead of me. He slowly walks up to the stage, shaking. "And there we have it, our two tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games" The next thing I know I'm chasing after Katniss.

**Chapter 3/Gale:**

"Katniss! Wait up!" I scream at her. I hate seeing her cry. I love her so much, I just don't want to have to see her in pain. She turns around and screams "What do you want Gale?!" At first I'm hurt, but then I realize I don't care, I want her to be okay.

"Katniss.. are you okay?" I ask.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OKAY?" She screams, tears running down her face like they're trying to win a marathon. Her makeup was streaming down her face with the tears. I really hate seeing her like this. I stand there for a moment in shock, but then I grab the sleeve of my shirt and gently wipe away the tears and running makeup. "Why are you doing this? I've been so awful to you lately.." she says to me.

"I care about you Katniss. You're my best friend. I hate seeing you upset." I saw calmly. I don't want to tell her I like her, I just want her to know that I care. She stands there for a moment, as if shes thinking, and then she smiles. God I just love her smile. We walk to the Justice Building together, so she can say her last few words to prim before she's sent away to fight to the death. I really hope Prim lives. It would mean a lot to Katniss, to know that she can survive all of this, and if Katniss is happy, I'm happy.

**Chapter 4/Gale:**

I lead Katniss to the place that Prim will be shortly. When Prim arrives, we stand there for a moment in silence, just staring blankly at eachother. And then Katniss and Prim burst into tears and start hugging like they haven't seen each other in years.

"Prim, please, do everything you can to stay alive. And protect Peeta too, I want him to come home if you can't. I want to know that a District 12 can come home a victor." Katniss says after she finally calms down.

"I'll do everything Katniss. I promise. I love you." Prim says, one tear slowly falling out of her right eye.

"I love you too, little duck"

They hug again for about two minutes before the peacekeepers come in and drag us away like were dead rats. The last thing I heard was the high pitch scream coming from none other than Primrose Everdeen. It wasn't a scream of pain, or a scream of depression. It was a scream of terror. You could hear it in her voice. I rush Katniss out as fast as I can before she tries to run back into the room and take Prim away. I could never live with myself knowing that I let Katniss endanger herself like that. Me and Katniss decide to spend the rest of our day hunting the woods, something we'd done for a long time before this. We make it to our secret little lake way in the depths of the forest. Once we get there, the sun is at its highest point, but its partially behind some clouds. The shade reflects perfectly on Katniss and when I take a glimpse at her my heart stops. I just sit there staring at her like a dog on a hot day.

"Gale?" she says, and I flash back to reality.

"Oh sorry, you just… you looked gorgeous."

"Oh, well thanks. I think? Haha." She says to me. I laugh to make her feel good. I keep staring at her. I feel like right now would be the perfect moment to tell her when suddenly she asks me, "What do you think about Peeta? You know, the baker's son?"

"Oh, uhm i.. I don't know. Sorry.." I say. To myself I think, _God dammit Gale. She likes Peeta. Why didn't I tell her sooner. I hate myself._

"Oh, it's okay.. I just, I don't want Prim to be in danger with her partnering tribute. I really want him to take care of her. I want her to be safe." Oh thank god she doesn't like him. Or, for now I don't think she does. I think that I should tell her now, I wouldn't want to risk it. I wouldn't want her to start dating Peeta, and then just have me sitting here, watching her love someone who isn't me.

"Katniss.." I start.

"Yeah Gale?"

"I uhm, have something to tell you."

"Shoot for it!"

"I think I'm in love with you."

**Chapter 5/Gale:**

I sit there, watching her expression change from a smile, to a questioning smirk, back to a smile. _Should I be concerned? Does she like me back? _ I think to myself. I can't believe I just said that. What is happening?! I'm in shock still, from the fact that I actually said that.

"Gale.." she said. She said it as if she was going to let me down. That she didn't like me that way.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I ju-" she cuts me off, "It's okay Gale. I'm really glad you said something." She smiled. I smiled. It was a smiling party [writers note: what on earth am I thinking, a smiling party? Lol please pretend you never read that]

"Does that mean you like me back?" I ask, enthusiastically.

"It doesn't mean I don't." She says, with a continous tone.

_Crap. She never said she did but she never said she didn't. what to do. What to do.._ I'm gonna ask her out. I'm gonna do it now I'm gonna do it. I am gonna do it. Yeah. I've got this.

"Katniss. Tomorrow, do you wanna come out here, but a little more than friends? Like, as a date?" I ask.

"Gale, you're so cheesy. And that's why I'm gonna say yes. Today actually turned out to be a pretty good day."

I couldn't agree more.

**Chapter 6/Gale:**

*_the next day_* well, today is the big day. The day I finally get to go out on a date with the girl I've dreamed of for five and a half years. I'm so excited. I really hope she's just as excited as I am. Is this how girls feel when the boy they like ask them out? Probably. Finally, the time comes to pick up Katniss. I stop by her house and she stands there in the doorway dressed as normal, but now that it's a date, she looks stunning.

"Hey Catnip." I said. Catnip is what I've called her since the first day we met. When we met we weren't supposed to be talking so when I asked her what her name was, it sounded like she said Catnip. I've called her that ever since.

"Hey. You ready?" she asks. I awkwardly mutter out a 'yes' and we take off. In District 12, there aren't really any nice places to go on dates so couples are rare. If there is a couple in the District, they're treated like royalty, and I like that. I wanted to be treated that way. The last time I was treated like royaly was when my dad died, which was nearly 6 years ago. It felt so great. I wanted to be treated that way again.


End file.
